Fireworks 2
by NotChuckNorris
Summary: The Itachi New Year's Eve one shot! What sucks is I always write series, but only the first is worth reading! Hopefully this could be worth reading though...


**Note that this takes place at the exact time of day and place as the previous story (so you might want to read it)**

**They're supposed to all fit together somewhat like a puzzle **

**I really like that concept and hope you do too!**

"Itachi?" you shouted walking in the house.

"What?" he shouted back from wherever he was.

"Where are you?"

"What's it to ya?"

_Smart ass…_

"It's getting dark, we need to start the fire soon!" you shouted going up the stairs assuming he was in one of the higher floor rooms.

"Ok," he stated simply, "I'll be out in a second."

"Seriously dude, where are you?" you chuckled walking down the second floor hallway.

"Here," you turned to see him walk out of the room you had just passed, "now let's go then."

"Um… Ok. What were you doing in there anyways?" you questioned following him back down the stairs.

"Why does it matter?" he glanced back at you with an amused look on his face.

"Because, I wanna make sure you weren't, like, masturbating to a picture of Sasuke or anything!" you smirked and awaited his response.

Itachi halted his steps and you almost ran into him. As he stood there he turned to face you smirking as well. You leaned back as he leaned forward.

"Now Kasai, I thought you knew me better than that. I'd only masturbate to you, duh." He chuckled and kneeled down as you fell back on the stairs with blush very apparent on your pale features.

The two of you often played a game to see who could seduce the other first, but you never went as far as kissing each other or anything like that. You were simply just _very_ close friends.

Right?

"Itachi, Kasai, what are you doing?" Hiro smiled at the bottom of the stairwell. He glanced behind him before turning back to you with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh, Kasai fell, I was helping her up." He said standing as he took your hands in his and pulled you up along with him.

"Baka…" you muttered scowling as you continued to blush at his previous statement.

_He couldn't have been serious… He was just messing with me, right? Yeah, of course, it's all a part of our game! I hope…_

"Excuse us Hiro, we're going to start the fire now." Itachi stated grabbing your hand and dragging you down the stairs and past Hiro.

"Wait! Have you seen Tobi, I can't find him?" Hiro questioned.

"No, sorry, check the kitchen, there's candy in there."

"Thanks Tachi-kun!" Hiro kissed Itachi's cheek and skipped to the kitchen.

Itachi blushed lightly and tried rubbing the kiss off of his cheek with his hand.

"…Tachi? Really?"

"What?"  
>"Why does she call you Tachi? It's weird."<p>

"I don't know, and you're weird! Now come on." Itachi began to pull you out of the house again.

You yanked your wrist from his hand. "I know how to walk, you don't have to lead me around." You chuckled as you rubbed your wrist lightly.

"I know that…" Itachi looked around as you were about halfway to the fire pit. "It's not even that dark!" he stated.

"Well it will be dark in… I don't know, ten minutes? Haha, I'm no good with measuring time…"

"Ha, I know that much!" Itachi chuckled and crouched down by the fire to get it started.

You stayed back behind a large tree stump because you had a slight fear of fires, no matter how big or small (I know, ironic huh? Kasai means fire! Muahahaha, the irony could be cut with a knife!).

Not long after Itachi got the fire started, Hidan and Minori left saying something about beer.

Not that you or Itachi cared.

You were both too busy with your game of thumb war to even notice.

"I win! Again, of course!" Itachi celebrated his sixth victory... out of six games…

"Ah, screw this with something hard and sand papery! I give up!" you flailed and fell back onto the grass.

"Eh, are you ok Kasai?" Itachi asked looking over the stump that you had had your thumb war on.

"No." you rolled over and sprawled out facing the ground.

"Come on, get up." Itachi poked you with a stick that he pulled out of God knows where.

"No!"

"But the fireworks are gonna start soon."  
>"What makes you say that?" you heard a loud BOOM above you and rolled over to see what it was.<p>

Not long after the noise, the dark sky was filled with the light of a beautiful firework.

Soon more filled the sky.

"Hey! Cool!" you stood up and wiped grass off of yourself along with the help of Itachi.

"That's what made me say that." Itachi chuckled looking up at the colorful display.

"…Itachi…" you said quietly lost in thought as you saw a heart shaped firework take over the sky.

"Kasai?" he replied.

You glanced over to him not actually realizing you said his name aloud.

"O-oh… Sorry… I was deep in thought."

"So you said my name?" Itachi smirked at the blush that painted your cheeks.

"W-well, I uh… I was thinking about something…"

"Obviously"

"You are an ass…"

"Haha, I know. Why are you thinking about me?"

"Well… Um… The, uh, firework… It made me think of you…" you blushed as you sat next to him on the stump.

"Which one?" he thought to remember which firework was in the sky when you said his name.

"… The heart?"

You sighed and covered your face.

Itachi smiled at your action.

"Hey, why are you doing that? You're gonna miss the whole thing!" he chuckled and pulled your hands away from your face.

"Itachi…"  
>"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow.<p>

To both yours and Itachi's surprise, you leaned in and kissed Itachi lightly on the lips.

Itachi kissed back with passion, but he still couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" you pulled away and furrowed your brows in confusion.

"I just had a thought…" he smiled at you.

"What was it?"  
>"Well, I won three things today."<br>"What would those three things be?"  
>"The seducing game, thumb war, and your heart."<p>

You smiled brightly at his response and threw your arms around his neck before kissing him again.

**Hooray for cheesy endings because the rest was pretty crappy!  
>Haha, please review! Or else I'll make your capital Warsaw!<br>Oh wait, wrong anime...**

**Review or else I'll trap you in a closet with Sakura for an hour!  
>Yeah, that fits...<strong>


End file.
